


Between the lies and the rumours

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: В условиях жесткой экономии [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva





	Between the lies and the rumours

Когда две разумные расы живут под одной крышей, то у них очень быстро складываются определенные представления друг о друге. Чиссы считали людей вызывающе эмоциональными, люди сравнивали чиссов с дроидами. Педантизм первых противопоставлялся безалаберности вторых. Креативное начало из людей не смогли выбить даже годы службы, и чем меньше было этих годов у конкретного индивида, тем богаче было его воображение. Поэтому, наряду с общепринятой картиной мира, в людской среде курсировало немало слухов, порой совершенно нелепых. 

Самым популярным из них, несомненно, был слух о том, что все чиссы — сексуально озабоченные, притом на Нирауан ссылают самых невоздержанных из них. Поговаривали, что даже во время несения службы, даже в пылу сражения чиссы только и думают о том, с кем бы заняться любовью. Разумеется, говорили так только те, кто еще не обзавелся постоянным синекожим любовником, — а счастливые обладатели оных только посмеивались и делали загадочные намеки. В какой-то момент слухи о сексуальной раскрепощенности коллег-инородцев распространились настолько, что некоторые имперцы начали опасаться за свою честь и отказывались оставаться с чиссами в одном помещении.

Народные волнения по этому поводу оказались столь значительны, что было решено отправить делегацию к потенциальному сексуальному агрессору. Команду храбрецов возглавил молодой лейтенант, уже неоднократно имевший стычки с чиссами. Во избежание неприятных последствий для филейных частей людей, он предложил вести переговоры с чиссами в общественном месте. После некоторого обсуждения делегаты постановили: выяснить правду в столовой ближе к концу ужина.

И вот, когда он решил, что час истины настал, лейтенант поднялся из-за стола, уверенно направился к углу, где заканчивали вечерний прием пищи несколько чиссов, и привлек их внимание, сразу обозначив тему будущей беседы:

— А правда, что чиссы только о сексе и думают?

Четыре пары красных глаз поднялись от тарелок. Пятый чисс уже имел опыт общения с дерзким лейтенантом. Ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, когда он ответил за всех:

— Не в большей степени, чем люди.

— Это что, наезд?

— Я лишь обратил ваше внимание на то, что недавние события, связанные с экономией воды, весьма красноречиво продемонстрировали интерес вашей расы к размножению. Когда эти события повторились в начале отопительного сезона…

— Чиссы в них участвовали наравне с нами.

— Но не мы их спровоцировали.

— Ты одной своей постной рожей меня провоцируешь.

— Надеюсь, не на те действия, которые имели место в День Империи. Хотя мы с вами славно провели время, мне вовсе не хотелось бы их повторять.

— Да ты… Это ты в тот день вел себя как сексуальный маньяк.

— С ваших слов. В нашей культуре принято заниматься сексом с тем, к кому испытываешь сильные чувства. Любые чувства. Зачастую секс используется для сглаживания конфликта и нормализации отношений в коллективе.

— То есть вы трахаетесь не только с друзьями и коллегами, но и с врагами?

— С оппонентами, — поправил, кивая, один из доселе молчавших чиссов.

Поскольку человеческих самцов с детства учат иметь на все свое мнение — и при этом забывают упомянуть, что не всегда стоит его озвучивать, — молодые имперцы разразились возмущенными возгласами. Их лидер призвал их к порядку.

— Мы хотим знать подробности. Порядок действий, так сказать, — заявил он.

Чиссы переглянулись, и их оратор пояснил:

— Наш народ полагает, что конфликты на рабочем месте непродуктивны сами по себе. Более того, они снижают эффективность работы всего коллектива. Если проблему не удается решить путем переговоров, прибегают к сексу. Инициатор конфликта занимает подчиненное положение и позволяет делать с собой все, что придет партнеру в голову. На другую сторону это накладывает определенные обязательства, например, не унижать, не вредить, не причинять боли. Иногда бывшие оппоненты становятся нежными любовниками.

— Вы слышали, какая дикость! — воскликнул лейтенант.

— С точки зрения чиссов, дикарь, неспособный понять чужие обычаи и провоцирующий конфликт, это вы, — попенял ему один из чиссов.

Снова поднялся гвалт, на сей раз с обеих сторон, и продолжался он до тех пор, пока дежурный не выгнал всех из столовой. Тогда кто-то предложил опробовать чисский способ разрешения конфликта. Негласные лидеры обеих групп нехотя согласились. Поскольку на этаже, отданном во владение имперцам, было немноголюдно, они закрылись в комнате лейтенанта, а все прочие остались ждать снаружи. Ожидание выражалось в энергичном подслушивании происходящего за дверью. Первое время не удавалось различить ни звука, затем до публики начали долетать отдельные фразы и обрывки разговора, перемежающиеся томными вздохами и возгласами удовольствия.

— Какой же ты… Ох! Медленнее.

— Так хорошо?

— Очень. То есть нет, ты самый отвратительный — звезды! — чисс в галактике.

— Жаль, что вы придерживаетесь, м-м-м-м, такого мнения.

Человеческий слух далек от совершенства, зато чиссы отчетливо различили шорох изгибающихся на постели тел, а затем и скрип кровати. Частота поскрипываний медленно, но неуклонно возрастала. О чем было незамедлительно доложено людям. Чтобы разобрать дальнейшее, уже не требовался тонкий слух.

— Ради всех звезд, не останавливайся! Да, да, вот так!

— Теперь вы… готовы… извиниться?

— Ни за что!

Раздался звук шлепка, такой громкий, что некоторые из подслушивавших даже отшатнулись от двери.

— Извиняйтесь.

— Никогда!

Снова шлепок, сопровождающийся долгим стоном.

— Извиняйтесь, или я остановлюсь.

— Ты не сможешь… Нет, пожалуйста, вернись! Ладно, ладно. Я прошу прощения.

— Прощения за что?

— Вот так идеально…

— За что?

— За то, что провоцировал. Звезды, сильнее! За то, что сплетничал и — да, пожалуйста — что придумывал небылицы про твой народ. Я так близко, умоляю…

— Ваши изменения, о-о-о-о, приняты.

Последующие слова потонули в непрерывном потоке довольных возгласов и бессмысленных восклицаний. Наконец вновь наступила тишина. Публика начала расходиться. Люди шли понурые — равно от того, что их лидер уступил требованиям чисса и что именно он распространял непристойные слухи. Никто не слышал прерывистого дыхания, горячих поцелуев и короткого диалога:

— Ненавижу чиссов.

— Ненавижу людей.

— Чтоб тебе провалиться. Нет, не уходи. Уже поздно, оставайся до утра, если хочешь.

— Останусь, если позволите вас обнять. Этого требует традиция.

— Кто мы такие, чтобы спорить с традициями?


End file.
